Amor para Recomeçar
by Juru
Summary: O primeiro encontro da Alice com Jasper, contado no ponto de vista dela e dele # Presente para a minha amiga do coração witchysha #
1. Meu deus

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Essa parte é inspirada na musica da Vanessa da Mata – Meu deus.

É o POV da Alice do seu primeiro encontro com Jasper.

* * *

Capitulo Único : Meu Deus

Eu finalmente cheguei onde deveria esperar para ver meu destino mudar mais uma vez. No entanto dessa vez eu tinha previsto e não poderia estar mais ansiosa, isso eu queria com todas as minhas forças. Poder conhecê-lo e ficar cara a cara com o homem que eu deveria amar e permanecer ao lado pela eternidade.

Entrando no lugar uma angustia me afligiu, ele poderia perfeitamente não querer aquilo não seguir aquele caminho que eu tinha visto, afinal como eu sabia bem o futuro muda muito porque as pessoas mudam de opinião, mesmo que eu tenha visto ele no meu caminho isso não significava que ele iria querer andar ao meu lado daqui pra frente.

A lanchonete era um lugar simples sem muitos fregueses, tinha um balcão com algumas banquetas para os mais apresados, atrás deste balcão estava um homem com aparência que os anos não foram muito gentis com ele, conversava com uma mulher que estava sentada no balcão. Uma garçonete andava pelas mesas servindo os poucos clientes.

Escolhi a mesa que estava sentada em minha visão, ela me dava um visão perfeita para a porta e podia ver um pouco da rua pelo vidro da janela, assim que ele virasse a esquina eu o poderia vê-lo.

Tudo o que poderia fazer agora era esperar.

O relógio em cima do balcão marcava 22:36 eu sabia que estava muito adiantada ele chegaria somente as 23:03, mas o que poderia fazer, andar pelas ruas esperando a hora passar, preferi ficar aqui sentada caso alguma coisa o fizesse chegar antes, mesmo sabendo que ele só estaria aqui na hora que deveria estar.

- O que posso lhe servir? – A garçonete me perguntou.

Eu não comeria nem muito menos beberia qualquer coisa que ela pudesse me oferecer, mas não poderia ficar ali sentada na próxima hora sem pedir nada ela iria me colocar para fora e isso não poderia fazer, teria que ficar aqui esperando pelo que seria meu futuro.

- O que você recomenda? – Perguntei sem saber o que pedir.

- Que tal um cheese burguer e um refrigerante? – Ela me ofereceu sem se preocupar muito em me agradar.

- Pode ser – Respondi sem dar muita atenção e olhei novamente o relógio, 22:40, a hora não passava estava se arrastava.

Tudo que eu queria era poder vê-lo com meus olhos, as minhas visões não me permitiam saber de tudo que queria sobre ele. Eu queria saber como a sua pele era em contato com a minha, a sua voz era quando falava meu nome, queria saber se os seus olhos brilhavam como os meus com a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos para sempre.

Eu tinha certeza que ele era tudo que eu precisava e eu só poderia ser tudo pra ele, nosso destinos estava ligados para sempre. Ele iria querer ficar comigo, tinha que querer, esse era nosso destino.

- Seu pedido - A garçonete, que agora vi se chamava Lina, deixou o que parecia ser alguma coisa muito mal feita na minha frente. Como as pessoas conseguiam comer uma coisa dessas eu nunca iria entender.

– Mais alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou me olhando, provavelmente se sentindo intimidada, mas não poderia culpá-la afinal de contas está na natureza humana sentir medo do que pode atacá-lo.

Apenas sorri para tentar acalmá-la e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ela saiu em direção ao balcão e conversava com o homem atrás dele e com a mulher sobre mim mas não queria ouvir então desviei minha atenção para o relógio novamente mas eu não estava com sorte a hora parecia não ter passado.

Eu sabia que aqueles 12 minutos não eram nada comparados com todos esses anos que passei longe dele, mas acho que quando mais me aproximava da chance de conhecê-lo tudo parecia ser pior que os anos passados.

Um homem jovem, não devia ter mais que 20 anos, entrou no restaurante. Ele estava alcoolizado o homem atrás do balcão, que a garçonete chama de Larry, foi na sua direção e pediu para ele sair o rapaz saiu provavelmente muito bêbado para apresentar resistência e acabou voltando para a chuva. Agradeci por ele ter entrado isso me distraiu e quando olhei novamente no relógio já eram 11 horas.

Em 3 minutos ele entraria pela porta e eu conheceria minha alma gêmea pessoalmente.

Mudei de posição no banco e fiquei a olhar a janela logo ele estaria virando a esquina e eu colocaria os olhos nele pela primeira vez.

Os segundos passavam e minha ansiedade aumentava.

Ele não estava longe podia sentir isso.

Em instantes eu provaria para os céticos que amor a primeira vista existia.

Suspirei profundamente, não que eu precisasse do ar, pensei que aquilo me deixaria mais calma mas foi em vão ainda mais quando olhei para a esquina e ele estava lá parado, olhando para os lados provavelmente decidindo o que iria fazer.

Nossos olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez mesmo com toda a chuva pude vê-lo com clareza ele era tudo.

Ele cruzou a rua vindo em minha direção, não desviei o olhar um só segundo, o olhava fixamente. Ele entrou pela porta e agora eu estava mais próxima do que nunca do meu futuro.

Ele andou até mim e parou logo a minha frente.

*************

Um homem bonito assim

O que quer de mim

O que ele fará comigo?

*************

- Eu estava te esperando – Falei sorrindo para ele. Ele também sorriu como se estivesse refletindo o meu sorriso.

- Posso sentar? – Ele perguntou ainda me olhando.

Sua voz era perfeita parecia musica e me envolveu completamente. Eu me senti protegida pela primeira vez em todos esses anos.

- Claro que pode – Falei ainda sorrindo.

- Perece que eu me atrasei – Ele sorria ainda mais o que me fez esquecer tudo a nossa volta. Éramos somente eu e ele e nada mais importava.

- Você chegou exatamente na hora que deveria – Quando eu terminei de falar ele ficou apenas me olhando diretamente nos olhos, retribui o olhar e ficamos assim somente nos olhando sem dizer nada.

*************

Um homem bonito que planos

O que Deus me deu

E que ele fará com os seus

Braços de amansar desejos

Boca de beijo

Corpo de tocar

*************

Ele era perfeito em todos as formas da palavra, seus cabelos loiros cacheados o deixava parecido com um anjo, meu anjo, os seus braços eram fortes e tinham muitas cicatrizes eu queria conhecer cada uma delas, alias queria saber tudo dele, cada detalhe da sua vida até o momento que ele virou aquela esquina.

Sua boca era a mais perfeita que já tinha visto, sabia que tinha sido feita para ser beijada por mim, tinha a certeza que seria um encaixe perfeito, nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro.

Mas tudo que poderia querer agora era tocá-lo pela primeira vez, sentir sua pele contra a minha, estiquei a mão para tocar a sua que estava em cima da mesa, fazendo o primeiro movimento desde que ele chegou.

Quando minha mão alcançou a sua senti que tudo que eu precisava para continuar existindo era tê-lo ao meu lado.

*************

Meu coração muito tonto

Quer sair de mim

*************

Senti uma forte vontade de acabar com aquela mesa que me impedia de tocar o homem da minha vida.

Minha mão continuava sobre a sua, quando ele falou novamente.

- Eu posso saber o seu nome? – Ele sorria mais uma vez, era como se o sol estivesse em minha frente.

- Alice – Falei com a voz baixa, provavelmente só ele me ouviria – O seu?

- Jasper – Ele era todo perfeito até seu nome me dizia isso. Não consegui evitar de sorrir e ele me olhou curioso – O que tem de tão engraçado em meu nome?

- Não é com seu nome, você deve me achar uma maluca – Falei olhando para a mão dele sob a minha parecia perfeito demais, ele devia estar pensando em uma forma de escapar de mim.

- E porque acharia? – Ele parecia intrigado.

- Você entra em um restaurante e encontra um mulher que te diz que o estava esperando. Isso é difícil de acreditar – Falei ainda olhando nossas mãos juntas.

- Eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você – Olhei para os seus olhos imediatamente eles pareciam aliviados como se ele estivesse perdido antes e agora tinha se encontrado, isso me deixou feliz e senti como se fosse apaixonada por ele minha vida toda.

Ele me olhava como se fosse capaz de ler meus sentimentos. Eu queria contar para ele tudo que estava sentindo mas sabia que aquilo era absurdo alguém não podia se apaixonar assim só de ver a outra pessoa, eu não queria assustá-lo.

- Me fale de você – Eu disse tentando evitar aqueles olhos inquisitórios. Ele sorriu mais um vez.

- O que quer saber? – Ele mexeu a mão deixando a sua em cima da minha, a cada toque dele me sentia mais protegida.

Ele era meu anjo da guarda tinha que ser.

*************

Olhos flechando meus zelos

Bem que o meu corpo já me mostrava

Tentação das mais safadas

Sem dor sem penar

*************

Eu não ria temer mas nada me entregaria totalmente caso ele me quisesse. Tudo perto dele parecia ser possível e eu tinha a certeza que a felicidade que sentia agora era só o começo de tudo que poderia sentir com ele.

- De onde você veio? – Perguntei querendo saber todos os detalhes de sua vida.

Ele me contou tudo sobre sua vida no sul, como foi transformado, a maneira que lutou todos esses anos e tinha perdido a certeza que estava do lado certo ou a certeza que a fazia a coisa certa.

A cada palavra sua sentia mais orgulho e percebia que tudo em nossas vidas nos guiaram para esse momento estava tudo muito perfeito, ele era perfeito e eu me sentia completa só em tê-lo perto de mim.

*************

Meu Deus, Ave Maria!

Se ele não é um dos Seus

Ninguém mais seria

Ninguém mais seria

*************

Ele ainda falava me contando tudo, sua vida me fascinava, ainda mais quando me lembrava tão pouco da minha.

Ele ainda não tinha me perguntado sobre meus dias antes de hoje, sabia que era apenas questão de tempo logo também iria querer saber de mim, mas quando isso acontecesse não saberia o que dizer, minha história era tão curta e cheia de buracos comparada a sua. Por um instante aquilo me aterrorizou, ele parou de falar e me olhou confuso.

- Qual é o problema? – Ele estava com a testa franzida e seus olhos ficaram agoniados como se refletindo o que eu sentia.

- Porque você parou de falar? – Perguntei tentando mandar a tristeza que me invadiu embora, quando senti uma onda do que parecia felicidade pura, não consegui evitar e sorri ele também sorriu e eu o olhei tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele pareceu perceber minha confusão.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Ele falou me olhando ainda mais profundamente nos olhos, eu apenas balancei a cabeça – Eu só entrei aqui porque quando nossos olhos se encontraram pude sentir tudo que você sentia naquele momento.

Eu estava ainda mais confusa.

- Quer dizer que você sente o que as pessoas sentem? – Perguntei temendo que aquilo não fazia sentido algum, mas quem era eu para julgar, ver o futuro não é exatamente uma coisa comum.

- Eu também posso fazê-las sentir o que eu quiser – Ele me respondeu, minha cara devia ter sido de entendimento imediatamente pois ele sorriu.

*************

Um homem bonito assim

O que quer de mim

O que ele fará comigo

*************

Eu apenas o olhava sem saber o que fazer. Isso queria dizer que ele havia sentido tudo o que eu senti do momento que o vi até agora, se ele esperava uma chance de ir embora agora seria a melhor hora.

- Isso é realmente incrível por isso perguntou qual era o problema – Eu falava mais comigo mesma do que com ele, estava envergonhada demais.

- Você estava feliz mas de repente se sentiu triste queria saber o que aconteceu, se foi algo que eu disse – Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi o quanto ele estava preocupado. Talvez eu estivesse surtando por nada ele parecia fazer tudo para me impressionar e talvez ele também estivesse sentindo por mim tudo que eu sentia por ele.

- Não foi nada que você disse. Eu apenas me senti assim quando percebi que quando você me perguntasse sobre minha vida não teria nada a falar. Exceto que quando fui transformada o seu rosto e esse dia foi a primeira visão que tive – Ele sorriu ainda mais como se eu não fosse nada alem de muito absurda, também sorri sem jeito.

*************

Um homem bonito que planos

O que Deus me deu

E o que ele fará com os seus

Braços de arrancar desejos

Olhos de gato

Sabor de hortelã

*************

Ele se levantou e jogou um dinheiro na mesa me estendeu a mão.

- Anda comigo? – Ele perguntava de toda aquela altura, a mulher no balcão virou a cabeça com olhar de quem deseja o que não pode ter. Eu sorri e segurei sua mão, aquilo parecia tão certo e perfeito.

Saímos para a rua a chuva tinha parado e se transformado em uma leve garoa, as luzes da cidade cintilando. Andávamos de mãos dadas em silêncio, sua boca formava um leve sorriso, de satisfação talvez.

Ficamos em silêncio andando por muito tempo, a cada posso tentava ficar mais perto dele possível, ansiava por sentir seus braços me abraçando mas ele apenas olhava para frente sorrindo.

Chegamos a margem do lago ele virou para mim ficando de costas para o resto da cidade.

Ele deu um passo para a frente ficando muito perto de mim, que tive que dobrar o pescoço para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Você é linda – Ele disse tocando meu rosto, aquele toque me fez sentir como se minhas pernas não fossem mais controladas por mim, sem consegui dizer nada apenas sorri.

Ele se curvou e me deu um beijo. Nosso primeiro beijo, senti como se o mundo fizesse sentido novamente, como se nada mais importava.

O destino tinha conspirado e estávamos juntos como deveria ser.

*************

Meu coração muito louco

Quer chegar-se em mim

*************

Eu poderia ficar para sempre ali em seus braços sentindo o delicioso sabor de sua boca, parecia que com aquele beijo ele queria me provar que sentia tudo igualmente a mim.

Era perfeito e tudo que eu queria era ver a eternidade passar bem devagar para poder aproveitar cada momento com ele.

*************

Olhos flechando os meus zelos

Bem que o meu corpo já me mostrava

Conclusão das mais safadas

Sem dor sem penar

*************

Ele era meu destino, era o que faria minha vida ter sentido de agora em diante.

Ele era tudo pra mim, meu anjo, meu guardião. Meu deus.

*************

Meu Deus, Ave Maria!

Se ele não é um dos Seus

Ninguém mais seria

Ninguém mais seria

Meu Deus, Ave Maria!

Se ele não é um dos Seus

Ninguém mais seria

Ninguém mais

*************

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos.

Uma dose extra de açúcar para alegar o dia dos namorados, eu vou fazer o ponto de vista do Jasper também.

Eu escrevi essa fic de presente para a minha amiga do coração, que estou morrendo de saudade, mas que vou ver no feriado, **witchysha**. Coração, não é bem a Harry e Hermione que você me pediu mas prometo que vou escrever essa mais pra frente. Espero que goste desse mimo.

Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam e logo logo eu posto o POV do Jasper.

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


	2. Segredos

Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Essa parte é inspirada na musica do Frejat – Segredos.

É o POV do Jasper do seu primeiro encontro com a Alice.

* * *

Capitulo Único : Segredos

Eu estava vagando sem destino a muito tempo, minha vida tinha sido resumida a ficar procurando por algo que eu não sabia o que era.

Depois de tantos anos a vida ao lado de Maria se tornou insuportável, percebi que tinha que partir e mudar meu destino. Mas logo as idéias de Peter e Charlotte não faziam mais sentido algum para mim.

*******************

Eu procuro um amor que ainda não encontrei

Diferente de todos que amei

*******************

Eu me sentia perdido sem saber pra onde ir. Diante de mim tinha três escolhas, direita, esquerda ou.

Alguém dentro da lanchonete do outro lado da rua me chamou atenção. Ela me olhava como se me conhecesse e seus sentimentos eram de um carinho sem tamanho.

Resolvi atravessar a rua e entrar na lanchonete precisava saber o porque dela me olhar daquela form quando tinha certeza que não nos conhecíamos.

*******************

Nos seus olhos quero descobrir uma razão para viver

E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer

Pode ser que eu a encontre numa fila de cinema,

Numa esquina

Ou numa mesa de bar.

*******************

Entrei na lanchonete, sem desviar o olhar uma única vez.

Ela era linda e me intrigava, seus sentimentos por mim aumentavam a cada passo meu. Ela estava feliz, aliviada e com um pouco de medo. Eu parei em sua frente.

- Eu estava te esperando – Ela falou como se tivéssemos marcado um encontro e sorriu, não pude evitar e também sorri. Ela era ainda mais linda vista de tão perto e seu sorriso tão sincero que mal conseguia acreditar que era dirigido a mim.

- Posso sentar? – Perguntei sem parar de olhá-la.

- Claro que pode – Ela sorria ainda mais e eu mal podia acreditar no sentimento repentino que senti ao admirá-la.

- Perece que eu me atrasei – Precisava desesperadamente entender aquela mulher em minha frente e principalmente entender o porque desse sentimento que ambos sentiam.

- Você chegou exatamente na hora que deveria – Não pude evitar de ficar simplesmente a olhando.

Ficamos um bom tempo apenas nos encarando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ela era perfeita em todas as formas, seus cabelos escuros e espetados para todos os lados, deixavam seu rosto ainda mais bonito, angelical. Ela parecia tão sozinha quanto eu.

A cada momento ficava mais intrigado, o que ela sentia por mim não podia ser explicado, era um sentimento quase irreal.

Não sabia nada dela mas a cada instante eu ficava mais curioso por conhecê-la e saber tudo de sua vida até esse dia. Sentado em sua frente eu senti pela primeira vez que eu poderia sim ser feliz e tudo que eu queria agora era fosse ao seu lado.

Quando pensei em tocá-la, ela esticou a mão e a colocou sobra a minha. No momento em que senti sua pele contra a minha me senti completo, me senti feliz.

*******************

Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim

Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim

E eu vou tratá-la bem

Pra que ela não tenha medo

Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos

*******************

O silencio estava me consumindo precisava saber mais dela.

- Eu posso saber o seu nome? – Perguntei sorrindo e tentando não parecer muito ansioso.

- Alice – Ela falou mais uma vez com aquela voz doce e tão baixo como se contasse um segredo – O seu?

- Jasper – Assim que falei meu nome ela sorriu como se tivesse achado graça de alguma coisa – O que tem de tão engraçado em meu nome?

- Não é com seu nome, você deve me achar uma maluca – Ela falou olhando nossas mãos, também olhei e percebi como elas pareciam perfeitas juntas.

- E porque acharia? – Não entendi o porque daquela declaração.

- Você entra em um restaurante e encontra um mulher que te diz que o estava esperando. Isso é difícil de acreditar – Ela estava sendo absurda, eu achava loucura sim tudo aquilo que estava sentindo por ela.

- Eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você – Ela me olhou profundamente nos olhos, me senti perdido naqueles lindos olhos escuros e ao mesmo tempo como se o destino tivesse feito tudo para nos juntar. Ela de repente sentiu um novo sentimento mais forte que o anterior, paixão.

- Me fale de você – Eu sorri, não podia conter a felicidade que senti quando percebi seus sentimentos por mim. Ninguém nunca tinha me amado daquela forma.

*******************

Eu procuro um amor, uma razão para viver

E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer

Pode ser que eu gagueje sem saber o que falar

Mas eu disfarço e não saio sem ela de lá

*******************

- O que quer saber? – Falei mudando a posição de nossas mãos colocando a minha sobre a sua.

Ela era perfeita.

- De onde você veio? – Ela parecia curiosa sobre minha vida, tanto quanto eu estava a respeito da dela.

Comecei a contar todos os detalhes da minha vida sem deixar nada de fora afinal quando fosse sua vez de me contar eu iria querer saber tudo.

Seus sentimento mudavam de admiração para orgulho a cada palavra minha, sentimento que nunca senti dirigidos a mim. Aquilo me fazia feliz então não deixei nenhum detalhe de fora.

Eu falava sem parar lhe contando tudo, e logo ira querer saber tudo de sua vida também.

De repente seus sentimentos mudaram e ela passou a sentir medo chegando a ficar aterrorizada, parei de falar e a olhei confuso, talvez tinha dito algo que a assustou.

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntei tentando entender aquela repentina mudança.

- Porque você parou de falar? – Ela tentou disfarçar, mas eu precisava vê-la feliz aquela angustia não combinava com o momento. Mandei um onda de felicidade e a vi relaxar imediatamente. Ela ficou confusa sabia que tinha sido eu o responsável.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa – Eu tinha que saber o porque da mudança e para isso teria que me explicar primeiro – Eu só entrei aqui porque quando nossos olhos se encontraram pude sentir tudo que você sentia naquele momento.

Ela apenas me olhava confusa.

- Quer dizer que você sente o que as pessoas sentem? – Ela estava cada vez mais confusa.

- Eu também posso fazê-las sentir o que eu quiser – Seu rosto se transformou em entendimento imediatamente, não pode evitar e sorri.

*******************

Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim

Vou procurar eu vou até o fim

E eu vou tratá-la bem

Pra que ela não tenha medo

Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos

*******************

Ela apenas me olhava.

- Isso é realmente incrível por isso perguntou qual era o problema – Parecia falar mais consigo mesma que comigo, ela estava envergonhada, e provavelmente estaria ruborizada se fosse possível.

- Você estava feliz mas de repente se sentiu triste queria saber o que aconteceu, se foi algo que eu disse – Falei preocupado será que minha vida a tinha assustado de alguma forma.

- Não foi nada que você disse. Eu apenas me senti assim quando percebi que quando você me perguntasse sobre minha vida não teria nada a falar. Exceto que quando fui transformada o seu rosto e esse dia foi a primeira visão que tive – Aquilo me deixou mais feliz que qualquer outra coisa que tinha acontecido até agora. Sorri e ela me espelhou meio sem jeito, aquilo era adorável.

Precisava senti-la ao meu lado, saber como era tê-la caminhando o mesmo caminho que eu.

- Anda comigo? – Levantei colocando dinheiro em cima da mesa para pagar pela comida que ela havia pedido. Ela apenas sorriu e segurou minha mão.

Saímos para rua, a chuva tinha parado e se transformado em uma leve garoa, andamos lado a lado, me sentia cada vez mais completo com ela ao meu lado.

Eu tinha finalmente achado meu amor.

Nós andamos por muito tempo em silêncio, ela estava perto de mim e tudo que queria era abraçá-la mas não queria ser precipitado e assustá-la.

*******************

Procuro um amor

Que seja bom pra mim

Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim.

*******************

Chegamos a margem do lago e eu me virei para ela.

Dei algum passos para frente para ficar o mais perto possível.

- Você é linda – Falei fazendo o que ansiava a muito tempo, sentindo a pele macia e suave do seu rosto. Ela apenas sorriu parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

Me curvei colocando nossas faces próxima e a beijei, sentir seus lábios nos meus foi algo surreal, ela era perfeita e eu me sentia completo.

Tinha encontrado meu amor e ficaríamos juntos por toda a eternidade.

*******************

Eu procuro um amor

Que seja bom pra mim

Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim.

*******************

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos.

Ta ai o POV do Jasper como eu tinha prometido, espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam.

Vamos as respostas:

**Maluh Potter Cullen**: Ai está a versão dele espero que goste. Bjos

**Holliday'**: Eles são perfeito ainda mais juntos, espero que goste. Bjos

**Paah Mary Von Black**: Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz. Espero que goste do POV do Jasper também. Bjos

**MahRathbone**: Obrigada querida, espero que goste do POV do Jasper. Bjos.

Tudo respondido

Bjos e até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
